


Vinalhaven

by RoainMoran



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Romance, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampire Family, ageless love, endless friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoainMoran/pseuds/RoainMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've lived for centuries, normal takes on a whole new meaning. Elisabeth and her family have done well to stay under the radar but something new is on the horizon and it will either be the beginning of something exceptional or have their lives crumbling before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not real

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original story which is the reasons characters are not listed. I want them to be presented as they come and not before. these character have meant a lot to me and I hope you love them as much as I do.

It’s not real.

I dreamed of him again. The boy with the golden eyes. He was standing over me smiling,  
he offers me his hand and without a moment of hesitation I give mine to him. Walking  
hand and hand to where the water meets the shore. I can feel the cold wind brushing  
against me, the water rushes over my feet and I feel scared .what is going on, where are  
we going, and why am I following this boy, this boy I don’t know but trust with every  
being in my body. It is bright it should hurt my eyes but it doesn’t. He smiles at me and  
walks into the ocean never letting go. I cannot take my eyes off him, he has me  
captivated. Suddenly I feel a wave rush over my body and we are standing face to face  
with each other his eyes burning into mine like fire. He kisses my hand, his lips are soft  
and wet and I fell this urge to wrap my arms around him but I hold my ground, his breath  
is hot and it burns. He gently lays it down against my side. Stepping back away from me,  
further and further he goes. Where is he going, I don’t want him to go, I want him to stay  
with me, stay with me always. I try to reach for him but my arms do not work I feel  
frozen, frozen in time like a stone statue. He goes further into the rolling waves, ever  
peaceful, smiling at me, like everything is fine, do not worry I am right here. A wave  
comes over him and I feel sick to my stomach, Stop this isn’t what I want, is what I want  
to say to him but like my arms my voice does not work either. He turns his head away  
looking behind him and then back at me. “I love you.” he says then another wave and he  
is gone and I am alone. Standing in this dark abyss, his face burned in to my mind, it is  
silent and the light is gone.  
my mouth fills up with water and it awakens me, the roof of the cavern looks like a  
treasure of precious gems from the light reflecting off the pool. Another rush of water  
Engulfs me and fills my mouth with salt water.  
Damn it  
I briskly sit up, spitting water out, splashing water everywhere. I had fallen asleep in the  
cave off of Cobble Beach just below our house. Swiftly I get to my feet, dripping wet,  
the breeze whisking in from outside smells of seaweed and rosemary. The morning tide  
again comes rushing in knocking me back. It is still a bit dark outside but I see a hint of  
light coming up. I sprint to the entrance, looking around just to be sure no one is there  
then down the beach and up and over across our lawn till I am standing below my  
bedroom window on the second floor. To the left of me I can see the lights on in  
Harlan’s Kitchen, but no movement, doesn’t surprise me that he is already up. I take a  
moment, No one around good, but everyone will be getting up soon. I leap up on to the  
window seal of my bedroom and slide inside. I fell asleep again, I thought to myself as I  
removed my wet clothes and threw them into the basket next to the door of my bathroom,  
grabbing the white dress dangling next to my closet, tripping over the journals flung  
across my floor. Katherine must have laid this out for me last night, I bet she was not happy about the state of my bedroom. She has mentioned a few hundred times about the  
condition of my room. I pull the dress on over my head and zipped it up. It clings to me  
and does not really stand out against my pale skin, looking in the mirror I look like a  
mannequin. It is also strapless I will need something to go over it. I rifle through my  
closet pulling out a shirt, white, long sleeve with hole cut out in the ends for my thumbs  
and a hood. It will do nicely. I pull it on, covering my head with the hood, it will cover  
my hair till it dries.  
I pick up some of the books and papers and toss them on my bed. That’s a little  
better at least you can see what color the floor is. I have a few minutes so I decide to lay  
back down, not because I am tried but it will make my bed looked slept in. better to be  
safe than sorry. Rolling around a bit and smashing my pillows, that looks pretty good.  
(Sigh). I can hear movement below me and the sound of Emery’s voice. The sound of  
Liam’s Stereo across the hallway, Margret shuffling around upstairs and the mundane  
ticking of the clock on the wall. This one of those moments that I wish my hearing wasn’t  
ridiculously good. I lay there for a while watching the light through my window dancing  
on the ceiling like fireflies. Why had I dreamed of him? Who was he? And why did he  
mean so very much to me? No one meant as much to me as my family did. Out of the  
corner of my eye I saw Liam crossing in front of his bedroom door. Liam was my twin a  
rarity among our kind. Though just being born was a rarity. Not many of our kind could  
give birth, with the whole never aging so never changing thing, but here we were. Liam  
and I were special most of us don’t survive. If we don’t die right after birth along with our mother then we were killed out of fear. We were identical in all but a few ways both tall and slender with dark brown hair, except for a band of blonde that ran down the side of our head, Liam’s on the right and mine on the left. If we stood next to each other it  
matched up perfectly. The girls in town found him quite handsome and I heard a few say  
how he smelled like jasmine. It always made me laugh. I never smelled that and I have a  
perfect nose. Better than any human’s. He was once a very accomplice Cellist and I a  
ballerina. Those days are long gone since we’ve moved to the Americas, we can only practice within the confines of our home now. Our father worries that someone might  
take to much notice of us or worse recognize us and become suspicious. Thought I don’t  
know how anyone here on this little island would ever know who we once where, but we  
respect his wishes he has kept us safe for over a century, there is no reason to question  
him now. When we moved here two years ago we were outsiders but the town has since  
excepted us and they allow us to keep to ourselves for the most part. We have learned to  
blend in and have even made a few friends. They do still think of us as outsiders but  
that’s for the best, since we won’t stay here forever. After a while someone will be  
beginning to notice our very obvious difference, like the fact that we never get any older.  
By the time that happens though we will be long gone, thankfully that hasn’t happened  
yet, I sort like it here so far. I will miss it one of these days. Below my window I hear Harlan whistling one of his silly little tunes while he does his daily rounds around the property. He was our caretaker, the only human to know what we truly were. His family has worked for us for longer than I can remember which is quite long since I am over a hundred years old. He can trace his lineage all the way back  
to when we were Still in Romania. He was more than just our caretaker he was like  
family and we trusted him with our life. I heard him mumble something about footprints  
in the wet grass, the man had a good eye for a human. I hope he doesn’t say anything to  
Michael, I have already been lectured several times about staying down there. “What if  
someone saw you.” he would say, “your actions don’t just affect you, they affect all of us.  
What you do puts all of us in danger.” I knew he was right, but it was never intentional, I just found solace there. A place of my own where I could think. Besides I wasn’t the reckless one in the family that title was left to my oldest brother Emery. We have had to move a dozen times because I him, being a  
bit of a hot head. I have never exposed us I could say that.  
I roll over on to my side, knocking one of my journals off the bed.  
(You’re not sleeping). I hear inside my head. I realize I didn’t hear the book hit the floor,  
when I open my eyes I see Liam standing at the end of my bed holding it in his hands. (I  
wasn’t and don’t stare at me.) I answer back without moving my mouth. Liam and I had  
the ability to talk to each other with our minds, we could only do it with each other but it  
came in handy when we didn’t want to be heard. Though we did do it more often then  
not. We preferred it to talking a loud. Liam grins at me (I am not staring at you, I only  
came to see if you had made it back,) he says as he glides down onto my bed, sliding my  
journals over so gently, like they were pieces of glass. (I don’t know what you mean by  
that). Closing my eyes again. I feel his hand on the top of my head as he pushes my hood  
back to reveal my wet hair. (I thought so, the cave again huh.)  
I shake my head lightly and sit up, climbing off my bed and crossing my room to the  
bathroom. ( I didn’t mean to fall asleep, it was an accident.) That was a flat out lie and he  
knew it, we don’t fall asleep, we don’t really need sleep. I quickly ran a brush through  
my hair and watched Liam get up and cross the room out of my bedroom  
(Well I won’t tell father but you better have your hair dry before you come downstairs.)  
Before I could say anything else he was gone. I took his advice and waited a bit before  
going down to join the others. I decided to get my stuff together, luckily my hair will dry  
quickly. I sort through my journals on the floor beside my bed and found my newest one  
and stuffed it in my bag along with my science book and Calculus book I had brought  
home, so not to rouse suspension. Mr. Granger and Mrs. Roberts had given the class a lot  
of homework. I had already done them of coarse but I couldn’t turn it in the same day  
and if I hadn’t brought them home someone might of noticed, the same reason I carry a  
backpack. Everyone carries a pack I couldn’t be different. I also sorted through my CDs  
on the self, they were running off onto the floor, I would need to get Emery to build me a  
bigger self, found my music player and stuffed them in my bag. I took a moment and  
returned to the bathroom and pulled my hood back over my hair, it wasn’t completely dry  
but it was good enough for now and the hood would disguise the rest. I searched the desk  
and found my sunglasses, it was supposed to be sunny today and I would need them. Of  
all the stories throughout history told about our kind, they get many things wrong, like  
that a stake will not kills us. My brother Emery says it hurts like hell but it won’t kill us.  
He would know he has been staked several time is his hundred and twenty years. We  
don’t heal quickly from a stake wound through which does make us weak. We won’t burst into flames if you touch us with a cross or holy water, a matter a fact holy water really smells funny to us like raw sewage. We can enter a church, they really have no power over us and we don’t have to be invited to enter a private resident. The biggest is that we can’t be in sunlight. We can of course, not for very long, too long in direct sunlight and we will get very ill, and our eyes are sensitive to it, but sunscreen and sunglasses take care of those problems. I stuff the glasses in the front pocket of my backpack. I think that’s everything.  
I can hear Emery and Katherine trying to whisper as I go down the staircase, as I  
walk down the hallway towards the kitchen the whispering stops.  
(They Know.)  
I heard as I came around the corner into the kitchen, where Liam sat perched on the  
counter to the right of me twirling a first addition of William Shakespeare’s Macbeth in  
his hands.( I thought so by the whispering.)  
I tell him back, which makes him laugh under  
his breath, Emery’s head pops up from the book he was pretending to read. Emery was  
the brute of the family. Always down for a fight, he was an excellent sword fighter when  
he was very young. Still likes a bit of fencing now and again. He was much bigger then  
Liam and I with brood shoulders and a wide frame. His hair was longer, just below his  
ears and Jet black, he looked very old world like Michael. He smiled at me like the cat  
That ate the Carney which should have given pause for concern but I knew he would never rat me out to Michael. There were far too many things I knew about Emery for him ever to betray me to our father. Katherine stood behind him and did not look my direction but instead stood next to the window staring out towards the coast. She was holding her coffee cup rather tightly I was concerned she might just break it into tiny pieces. She looked quite fragile but she had the strength of a bear. She was exactly the same height as Emery, also with Jet black hair that was cute very short and spiked out the back. Her neck was very long and thin, she was once a ballerina herself, that’s how they met. She was in Swan Lake and Emery took one look at her on that stage and knew he

had to possess her. Of course he didn’t turn her against her well. She loved him as well and was willing. She looked to be much older than me but really she was thirty years younger. She was very thin and looked like the picture of perfection standing there in the window. She was very elegant looking always, very put together., wearing a pale gray camisole and a matching shin-length skirt, I noticed she looked taller than usual , all thanks to those black stilettos heels she was wearing. I threw my bag on to the counter next to Emery, which blew the pages of his book everywhere. Katherine still never turned to look at me, was she mad at me, and was it about, my room or the cave I never knew. She was good to me but she had a tendency to be very moody at times and a bit self-involved. “Good Morning Katherine.” I said  
She looked over her shoulder but didn’t turn around, “morning Elisabeth, do you like the dress?” the irritation in her face was apparent but she did look a little please to see me in the dress she had set out for me.

“It perfect thank you.” I said with a smile, I think the worse is over.

I grab my wrist and realize I had forgotten my bracelet with our families crest upstairs on my dresser. Damn it. Liam looked at me to my wrist and understood. Holding the strap of old black leather with his on it, up off his neck. I shot him a sarcastic smile and ran back upstairs. Into my room, thank goodness I had to come back, I had forgotten to close the window. That would have given everything away, though I am not sure what difference it will make now apparently everyone knows. As I reached the bottom of the staircase again with my bracelet in toe, intertwined in my fingers I heard the footsteps of Margaret, my mother. As I stopped so did they, I turned around to see her standing in the middle of the staircase with a look of suspension on her face. She looked quite beautiful standing there perfectly still, like a dark angel, her long black hair hanging over one shoulder, dress clinging to every curve, a bit too long so you couldn’t see her feet. Her eyes a vibrant shade of Amber. She looked hungry, but that was anything new she was always hungry. That was part of the reason that she never left the house. Half the island thought she was a recluse and the other half assumed she was very ill and could not come out of the house for her health. Harlan and the local sheriff were the only other people besides us to ever see her. It was better that way, she didn’t have the ability to control herself around them like the rest of us did. So it was perfectly fine if they thought she was ill it kept them away. It didn’t keep them from asking about her. At least once a day one of us got asked how she was, if she needed anything. Could they do anything? We always answered with she is well, and no thank you but your very kind.  
It seemed to satisfy them. They could feel like they were being good neighbors. The butcher’s wife in town used to send chicken soup home with Harlan every day, now it’s only once a week. Maybe she figured out she wasn’t eating it.

 

She didn’t say anything to me as she continue down the stairs only caressed my face and smiled as she went by me. It was warm and very smooth like marble, to most people it would have been ice cold. For a moment I lost my train of thought and tripped over the vase sitting to the left of the stairs. I caught it with a movement of my hand before it hit the floor, that was a close one Michael liked that vase. It was his favorite.

Liam was now sitting in the chair in front of my bag on the island, holding his watch above his head and flipping through his book. We are going to be late he told again only to me. Harlan was standing outside the door talking to my father Michael, about fixing the dock. It seemed that something he didn’t know what had knocked it loose from the shore and it had taken him four hours to catch it and bring it back and another two to catch our sailboat.  
“ Michael, something would have to be really big and extremely strong to rip that away from the shore, I only know of one thing” Michael held his hand up and Harlan immediately stop talking.  
“I know Harlan your right. Something would have to hit that very hard.” he patted him on the back lightly  
“See what you can do my friend anything you need, you know that and we will discuss this a bit later.”

“Yes Sir, will do.” Harlan responded as he walked off the porch, Michael shutting the door behind him.

When he turned around he hadn’t changed his expression. He looks worried I said to Liam.  
I know, I know. He didn’t smile this time but only looked from Michael to Emery and back at his book.  
I tucked my hair into my hood and walked over to Liam who was still pretending to read and leaned my chest against his back. He had read that book a hundred time, he knew it by heart and there wasn’t anyone here we had to pretend for. When you live for eternity like we do you have nothing but time and we fill our time with education and lots of it. What else would we do? Emery and Katherine couldn’t pass for anything younger then maybe twenty so they never attended school with us. Emery was taking college classes right now, I think he was getting his doctorate in world affairs this time. He and Katherine were thinking about going back to Europe for a bit, we had a few blood banks all over the world along with other businesses and a few regular banks. It came in handy, a human  
Bank would begin to notice that our accounts last forever and we never die. Having our own bank made it easier. Emery patted me on the back, walking across the room to the dining table taking a seat beside Katherine who was now sitting down instead of standing in the window like a statute.

I laid there for a bit longer listening to Liam read, Emery and Katherine discuss their plans for the day and what car they would take. I had to laugh a little when Liam called to me, not my car, that’s not happening.  
Emery peered over his shoulder at us. “You know after a hundred years the twin mind talking gets a little annoying.” Which made us both laugh, this time out loud for Emery’s benefit.  
I could hear Michael pacing in the hallway, he and Margaret were discussing something, their tone was too low for even me to hear which I think was the point. His steps were heavy which usually meant something bad. Michael was rather a tall man, with a large stature, I listen to him as he walked back into the kitchen, brushing his dark brown hair back away from his face showing how ruggedly handsome he was. His eyes a vibrant shade of jade. He had recently feed. Liam, Emery, and Katherine’s where the same. My eyes were different from everyone else, the one thing that really set me apart from even my family. Only one of my eyes were that vibrant shade of jade, the other was a constant shade of amber. Amber was usually a sign of hunger but mine never changed, no matter how much I fed it stayed exactly the same. It made me unique I thought. I didn’t mind it so much.

I love you

The voice made me jump it wasn’t Liam’s, but I knew it, of course I knew it I had been hearing that same phrase for a week now, the same thing over and over again. It was the boy with the golden eyes.  
My jump must have been bigger then I realized because Liam quickly turned around in his chair and grabbed my arm, the look on his face concerned and a little confused. “Did you sense something?” this time it wasn’t in my head and before I could respond Emery and Michael were standing on each side of me, with the same look as Liam. Emery laid his thick, gruff hand on my shoulder and shook me a little bit, I shot an annoyed look to Liam, who clearly didn’t notice or didn’t care because he was still squeezing my arm. I could see Margaret and Katherine standing side by side on the other side of the island directly behind Liam. They looked as if I was about to give some huge revelation or something. “No” shaking my Head, “No I am fine” I looked from Emery to Michael and back at Liam. “I didn’t sense anything, I promise” I mustarded a smile. I felt as if my hands were sweating though I knew that was entirely impossible. Emery squeezed my shoulder, “yeah that sounded very convincing.”  
I tilted my head away from him and with my best sincere face said “if I had I would have said something.”  
Emery seemed to be satisfied with that answer because he pouted his lips and let me go. Then I realized I had made myself a new problem, I had tilted my head towards my father, who was standing directly on the other of me. I knew it was the beginning of the end.  
“Why do you smell like saltwater Elisabeth?” he said without letting me go.  
I did not have to look at his face to know what it was, the tapping of his fingers on the counter, the pressure on my arm and the look of everyone else’s face as they slyly walked away was enough to tell me I was in trouble and that his eyes were a very dark shade of Amber. I bit my bottom lip and tried to explain quickly, “I go down there to think, I wasn’t planning on”  
He suddenly held his hand up and I felt like Harlan, I knew what it meant, but at least he let me go.  
“I have told you, you are NOT to be outside at first light.” his face was like stone, “I have asked you a hundred times to not stay down there, what if”

I quickly tried to argue but it was no good.

“No but Elisabeth, what if a fishing boat would have seen you.”

He slowly stepped forward towards me, I slowly stepped back and positioned myself behind Liam, who had earlier moved out of our father’s way. “ No one saw me, I checked before I left the cave there was no one out in the water, and I looked around before I climbed back in my window, I was in faster than a human could blink.” when I said it I realize it was completely the wrong thing to say. My window was on the second floor. This did not make him any happier but after a moment his eyes returned to their more calm shade of Jade and I figured it was safe to come out from behind my brother. He still looked a little unhappy but I decided to risk it and threw my arms around him. He couldn’t resist the charms of his daughter.

“I will try and not let it happen again.”

“Your action affect all of us Elisabeth, remember that.” I heard Katherine say behind me.

Michael looked over my shoulder and then back at me. “She is right Elisabeth, and I notice there wasn’t a bit won’t ever happen again in there.” he said with a slight grimace. I gave him my best smile, for a moment he did not say anything then suddenly he held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. “You better be off to school.” he said with a smile, “both of you.” looking over me to Liam, who was tapping his watch. I had put it off long enough, I kissed Michael’s cheek and turn to grab my bag, which Liam was already holding in his hand. I took it and my sunglasses and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the garage with Liam right behind me on my heels.

I stared out the window of Liam’s Audi R8 and pretended to watch the trees go by. Watching trees was not that fun. I wanted to talk to Liam about my dream, but I was trying to figure out how to start the conversation. Liam was the only one I could truly talk to. Any of the other might read too much in to it, but it wasn’t like I wasn‘t, I was the one that could not get it off my mind. It was all I could think about. I fidgeted with my fingers in my lap a bit and then mustard up the strength to clear my throat, never taking my eyes off the passenger side window. I could see his reflection in the glass as he turned to look at me.

What is it Lizzy, do you have something you want to say? He said it with little sarcasm I was impressed.

I had that dream again, the same boy, the same beach.

I bit my bottom lip as I said it like I was ashamed I had a dream, why should I be ashamed of a dream. It’s only a dream. Though we weren’t supposed to dream which is why I only shared this information with Liam and none of the others.  
Liam seemed to know what I was thinking  
You can’t help what you dream Lizzy, you have no control over that. He said with a slight smile.  
I rolled the window down, I liked the smell of the trees here, and they smelled new.  
I know him Liam. I said with some concern in my own voice. His head sharply turned towards me, his eyes looked more surprised than worried. You know who he is?  
No, shaking my head in disagreement, in my dream I know him. I can’t explain it exactly. I was trying to figure out how to say it without coming out completely and utterly crazy. I think I love him Liam, at least in my dream I do. I am scared, scared of losing him.  
He doesn’t say another word for what seems like forever and then he takes my hand in his and squeezes it. It is only a dream Elisabeth, nothing more. He tries to smile but it doesn’t come out quite right, I can see he is worried. Could it be a Premonition? I say trying to make more sense of it.  
You don’t have Premonitions. He says quickly and kisses my hand, its nothing I promise.  
Nothing, right, I hope so I think to myself. Nothing at all.

As we approach Vinalhaven High School I could see two young women standing by the entrance to the parking lot waving our direction it was Amelie Kale and Julia Danvers, for all intent and purposes considered two of my best friends. I gave them a wave back, trying to look as excited as possible, that’s what teenage girls do, I thought wave crazily to their girlfriends. They also acted excruciatingly stupid around boys of there or around about their own age. I had not figured out how to subject myself to that just yet. Which was just fine sense why in the world would I ever want a human boy. They should be thankful I don’t want them. Out of the mirror I see them following behind the car as Liam pulls into the parking lot. Every eye scans the car as we go. We defiantly had the nicest cars in town, maybe to nice but that was a luxury that my father and brothers would not considered giving up. Michael worries about my actions, but Liam and Emery driving Overpriced cars stands out a bit more then my cave sleeping.  
Here they come, I hear Liam says as Julia knocks on my window, told you. If she breaks my window I will eat her. He smiles looking up at Julia peering through the window  
“Get out of the car Girl.”

I look over at Liam who is grinning from ear to ear and gave him a nasty look, you can’t eat her Liam, and it’s not even funny. Liam looks down, letting out a light laugh just as I open the passenger side door and step out. Julia lightly hugged me as I barely got the door shut, then preceded to the other side of the car towards her true intent my brother. Julia had, had a thing for my brother since we first moved here and never wasted a moment to share with me and anyone else who would listen about how beautiful and perfect he was and how she loved him with all her being. My other best friend Amelie was a little more subdued more like me. It made me more relax. She was quite genuine and I always enjoyed her company. I had found that making friends made it easier to blend in and people were less suspicious of us. Of course they never came to our home that was a safe haven for us. It was easy to explain why they couldn’t, with a crazy sick mother.  
No one really ever pushed the issue.  
“Hi Liam” I heard Julia say, and as I turn to look, it was almost like she was about to start jumping up and down. Why do girls react to him like that? Liam being his polite self, was always nice to my friends, he was nice to everyone for the most part, though he did make some mean remarks about them. He tolerated them and agreed that it wasn’t at all terrible to have some friends. I had to laugh a little bit to myself. He was doing his cool guy stance. I think he worked on it, he was leaning against his car with his arms folded on top of the roof. He gave her his best toothless smile, he was getting good at it. I had to be impressed.  
“Julia, nice to see you.” he said, giving her a nod and turning back to look at me, rolling his eyes only slightly.  
Liam knew what Julia thought about him, he could hear her plain as day whenever she thought she was whispering to me or Amelie. How embarrassed would she be to know the truth? She should count herself lucky that my brother doesn’t want her since he has threaten to eat her on a few occasions, Amelie on the other hand, I had caught him staring at more than once a day. Was he tempted by her, or was she the Katherine to his Emery? This thought intrigued me. Why had I never thought of it before, it is quite obvious. Amelie, yes, she would be lovely and I do like her very much. This thought invaded my mind and I didn’t hear Amelie asked me about Friday’s homework, I felt a shake and Amelie was staring at me.  
“Where did you go?”  
What? Nowhere sorry.” I said, sounding sincere, I was sorry I wasn’t listening.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Liam come around to our side with Julia in toe, holding three backpacks, she must have convinced him to carry hers or maybe he offered. He stood beside Amelie who was not paying attention to him, and was more engrossed in talking about the Calculus assignment with me. He stood there watching her for a minute, he did like her, finally clearing his throat making Amelie nearly jump out of her skin and on to his car. She wiped her head towards him, holding her hand against her chest. Her heartbeat was strong, very strong. A feeling of need came over me for a moment and then it was gone. What was that I had never felt that before, I caught myself staring thru her hand at her chest? I shook my head and focused on her face, which looked nervous, she gave Liam a sour face, and I thought she might scold him,

“Tell someone when you are standing right next to them.”

His smile became bigger and I thought he was going to laugh, “I did, just now.”

Her eyes narrowed a bit but the right corner of her mouth came up in to a smile  
“How about a, hey Amelie next time.” she said

This time he did laugh and their eyes stayed locked together, I was starting to feel nausea. I had to stop this insanity before it got to out of control.  
“We will be late for class.” good one, I thought to myself, it was good to because it got a nod out of everyone, Liam put his hand out to take Amelie’s book bag, which she graciously handed to him and then intertwined her arm with mine pulling me towards the center of the parking lot, Liam stepped in behind us with everything in toe. Julia continue to chat as we walked down the parking lot to the stairs leading into the front of the school. With all of her yammering I couldn’t think which maybe a good thing was. Then something came to me, something I had completely forgotten about and should not of, what friend forgets the death of another friends family member. Amelie’s Aunt had passed away, a terrible deal. She came up missing from her garden a week ago and was found only a few days later in the woods near the preservation, she looked to have been mangled by a wild animal. Very strange, I remember Michael saying that it didn’t make any sense, there are no animals of that size on this island, if there was we would have seen them by now. Poor Amelie had been left alone again, first her parents died, then her brother left and now her poor Aunt. Michael had said we would attend the funeral, it being a small town and her being my best friend it would not look right if we didn’t attend and it may cause us added grief if we didn’t. I was happy to go, not because of us and our security but I did genuinely care for her. I thought for a moment I hadn’t asked how she was doing today.  
Liam, I called in my head.  
Yes, I head back. It was as clear as if we had said it aloud. This Twin talk came in very handy.  
We cannot forget that Amelie’s Aunt passed away. I said as I looked over my shoulder at Liam who was now staring at the back of Amelie’s head, with a look I had never seen before. I think he cared about how she felt. I saw him narrow his eyes a bit, “How are you doing Amelie, I was sorry to hear about your aunt.”  
I heard him say as I turned to look at Amelie, her eyes widen and began to look a little glossy. Her bottom lip shivered a little bit, she was still arm and arm with me but her pace was slightly slower, so I felt as if I was dragging her a little bit. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground, as if she was afraid to look up in case she missed something in her view and tripped. Finally she spoke softly and with a bit of sorrow,

“Thank you very much Liam that is very kind of you to say.”

“Are you holding up okay.” he said with a little bit of resistance.

Still watching the ground she sighed lightly,  
“As much as can be expected, she was much older.”  
Finally looking up at me with a smile, a very fake smile  
“it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

This was the moment I should step in, I had seen it coming.  
“Anything we can do, don’t be afraid to ask we are here for you.”  
I said without a moment of hesitation, I was impressed.

“Well an upside to all of this is, my brother is coming back.” she said with a smile. And I could tell she was trying to change the subject, which was fine by me.

 

“Your brother? Is he coming back for the funeral or to stay as well?”  
I said, smiling back at her.

“When will he get here Ames?” I heard Julia say over my shoulder.  
I was glad to hear her join the conversation she was good at filling the holes. I didn’t have to talk as much if I was with Julia.

“Oh, I think Tomorrow actually and the funeral is the day after that, and both, he is doing both. I have to finish school, he knows that.” she said, her mouth falling open as if she had just remembered she forgot something.

I could smell her breath, it was sweet like fresh cut apples and suddenly that feeling of need came back, it remained a little longer this time, was it the smell of her that was doing this, but that didn’t make any since I was always this close to her and it never bothered me before. I couldn’t deny that I could smell her blood and that it smell good to me, it did of course, everyone’s did, but it was always easy to push out of my mind, we had gotten very good at controlling it. Liam and I were lucky we had never lost our will, never taken a human’s life. Liam had said he had come close before, had the urge but he was able to repress it, he was stronger than it was. I had never had such an urge, well I didn’t think I had. I took a very big gulp and it was gone, I felt normal again, like myself. When we got to the top of the stairs we went our separate way, Amelie, Liam and I to Chem. lab and Julia to Drama.


	2. Shadows and Death

Shadows and Death.

Julia had, had to stay late after school for one of her Volleyball practice, so Liam and I took Amelie home, The day had been just as the weatherman had said very sunny, so by the time school was over I wasn’t feeling the best and needed to feed soon. I wasn’t sure we should be the ones to take her home, but there wasn’t anyone else, well Bo Jensen had offered but my brother had surprisingly cut him off, saying that she already had a ride and must have just forgotten. Bo was, what you would considered the most popular guy in school I guess, and all American athlete. He also thought he was god’s gift, he had convinced himself that every girl in school had wanted to date him which I suppose was true for the most part, that was till we moved here. Bo seemed to of hated Liam from the moment we stepped into school. His jealously was quite funny but his obsession with obtaining me was not. He wasn’t convinced that I had no interest in him what so ever. Me or Amelie, since he had failed at dating her as well. He constantly accused us of playing hard to get and why were we putting off something that was meant to be. This annoyed Liam as well, but he kept his distance from Bo and tried to ignore him whenever possible which he was usually good at, but today was not one of those days. Grabbing Amelie and I by the arm and walking us to the car. The drive to her house was a bit quiet. Accepted for a thank you from Amelie to my brother for giving her a ride and saving her from Bo. The drive took longer than it would of normally because he was watching his speed with her in the car and all. So when we finally reached her house I was reaching the end of my rope thankfully she had climbed out of Liam’s side and blow me a kiss through the door. Liam had thrown our bags in the trunk so he had to retrieve it for her. I watched them out the side window, the trunk opening and closing and Liam handing her, her bag, she gave him a smile and then ran down the driveway of her house. Liam climbed back in, turning the air on full blast and waited till she was safely inside before pulling away. 

The drive home took no time at all, and as we rounded the last corner to our house, we saw Harlan standing in the middle of the yard with a rack in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.   
“He is a strange duck sometimes don’t you think.” I asked Liam, who nodded in agreement.   
“It was nice of you to give Amelia a ride home.” I said

“She is your friend and I can’t stand Bo.” he answered back. 

He does like you. I thought with a smile “and is that your only reason for driving her home?” I asked.  
“What? Yes.” Liam said looking a little shocked by the question.   
He pulled the car into the garage next to Emery’s Aston Martin Vantage and Katherine’s Nissan 370Z. Michael’s car wasn’t sitting at the end, which meant he must have still been gone. As we climbed out of the car, closing the door behind us, we heard screaming. We scrambled into the house forgetting our stuff and down the hallway skidding to a stop at the bottom of the stairs where Emery stood blocking it. He was holding his hands out in front of him like he was holding something back but there wasn’t anything there. A glass orb goes flying over Emery’s head and shatters into a million tiny pieces against the wall behind him. “Now just stay right there.” he said  
“What is going on?” I asked as a mirror comes flying overhead. Liam was holding his hands over his ears, as the screaming became louder. “Can we do anything” Liam asked Emery, grabbing his arm with one hand and pulling him out of the way of the flying vase. Which didn’t hit the wall this time, but flew through the already broken window, now Harlan standing in the middle of the yard made sense. I saw him out of the corner of my eye walk over without complaint picking up the pieces.   
“Margaret, its Margaret.” I heard Emery say.  
“Let go Margaret please.” Katherine said from atop the stairs. I moved behind my oldest brother, keeping my head down, so I could see well. Margaret stood at the middle of the staircase, screaming and yanking everything she could off the wall and lunging it at Emery. Katherine stood at the top clutching her arm against her chest, blood spreading across her shirt.   
“What happen?” I asked again.

“We don’t really know, we came home and she was running throw the house screaming about shadows and throwing things, she drank all the blood left in the Fridge.” Emery said.  
“Why do you have her Cornered on the Staircase?” Liam asked with some confusion. Still holding his hands over his ears trying to drown out the banshee screams.

“Well” ducking to miss being hit by a picture frame “we are only trying to keep her from trashing anymore of the house before Michael gets here.” 

“He is on his way” Katherine yelled over the screams.

“Are you okay?” I asked Katherine

“Yes, for the most part, she won’t stop biting Me.” she said.  
I looked at Liam who looked as confused and scared as I did. From behind us I heard Harlan yelling something about Michael, he was finally here. Michael came racing thru the front door and pushed past Emery.   
“Everyone stay where you are.” he said, and he inched his way up the stairs towards Margaret, avoiding the flying objects that she was still throwing at Emery. She had turned and Grabbed Katherine, who was pulling back, and sunk her teeth into Katherine’s already bleeding arm. Margaret was stronger than any of us, being nearly the oldest, we could only hope to hold her off till Michael had arrived. He took the opportunity of Margaret’s back being towards us, to lung at her wrapping his arms around her body, whispering in her ear. She quickly let go of Katherine, who stepped back and leaned against a table again clutching her injured arm. Margaret began to calm down and Liam took his hands down as the screaming stopped. Her breathing was heavy, and she had tears in her eyes. Michael pressed his face against hers and held her. 

I could tell he loved her very much and seeing her this way hurt him. I watched look up with tears in his own eyes.

“Liam, go get Harlan till him I need the Key.” he asked, and Liam nodded quickly running down the hallway to the garage, where he could hear Harlan’s footsteps. I laid my head on Emery’s back not wanting to watch this anymore. I listened as Michael told her it was alright, she was alright and Margaret begging him not to lock her away. Katherine gave a loud sound of relief, I felt Emery reach behind him, wrapping his arms around me. I saw Liam coming down the Hallway with Harlan right behind him holding a thick piece of leather in his hands with a large key on the end. I heard my mother’s breathing become more rapid as she smelled Harlan come around the corner. She had never tried to attack Harlan, excepted when she was in one of these fits. Harlan handed the Key to Liam and stayed at the bottom of the stairs.   
“Elisabeth, help Katherine with her arm” said my Father, “and the rest of you come with me. You to Harlan.”  
I did as my father asked and sled around Emery staying against the wall opposite from them, up the stairs to Katherine. As I walked by my mother, I felt her eyes burn into me and I tried to not look at her, I heard her whisper to me, how I was beloved, as I reached Katherine I saw Liam hand the key back to Harlan and help Michael and Emery with Margaret. They carried her down the hallway to the other staircase that led to the third floor, I could hear her pleading as I pushed Katherine into my room and further into my bathroom.   
“Here sit here.” I told Katherine, moving some of my stuff out of the way on the counter.

“Thank you, why is it” looking at her arm “why is it when she bites you it doesn’t heal.”  
Katherine asks.

“It will, just not right away.” I told her.

A door slams above us, and then the sound of four sets of footsteps tramps across the floor. Then the sound of more screaming, someone crashes across the wall. We both look up at the ceiling.   
“Damn it! She kicks hard.” We hear Emery say.  
Michael cries out to hold her arm. Another slammed door and the sound of someone wreathing in pain and then there is silence. 

Katherine and I looked back at each other. She was as worried as I was. There was no need to say anything. I bandaged her arm and we went back downstairs to clean the mess left by Margaret. I wandered to myself what could have made her go crazy like that, she hadn’t had one of her spells in a very long time, we thought perhaps she was getting better. Now it seemed like she had gone backwards. Our Father Michael had blamed his self for her condition, but I knew it was Liam and I who had done the damage. Remember before when I mentioned that we were rare. Usually we died at birth with our mother. The ones who lived were hunted down and slain and the mothers, the ones who survived went crazy with Bloodlust. A type of blood poison. That deteriorated their minds and made them kill at random, no one or nothing was immune including vampires. It also made them have disillusions. Like the shadows Margaret thought she saw. But it had been years, since she had, had one, Things were beginning to change, and change rapidly. I felt a sudden surge of adrenaline rush thru my body.   
“Someone is here.”   
Behind me I felt something like eyes, I quickly turned around, there was a small red Fox standing in the middle of the road, staring at the front of our house. I could see it clear as day thru the hole in the window. I turn to yell at Katherine, but when I turned back it was gone. Katherine came down the hallway carrying a dust pan. She had her head tilted to one side in curiosity.  
“What is it Elisabeth? What is wrong?” she asked as she approached me.  
I looked from the window to back at her. I felt stupid for calling for her now, it was only a fox. A silly little creature that probably heard the screaming and thought maybe it was a wounded animal.   
“Nothing Katherine, I am sorry I just thought I felt someone, but it was nothing.”

She laid her hand upon my shoulder “you are being very strange.” patting me, then as quick as she came she turned around and walked away back down the hall. I took another look outside. Must have been lost, poor things. I pick up the broken shards of glass and wood off the floor. When they returned, there wasn’t much said. Harlan returned to his duties, and picked up the mess outside along with fixing the window. Emery sat in the kitchen with Katherine, fusing over him. Liam had side tracked to his room and came down clean and with fresh clothes. Our Father had locked himself in his office to think. I sat the large trash bag I was still holding in my hand beside the door. I could hear our mother up above repeating herself over and over again. Something about shadows, the shadows have come. What shadows? I thought, the shadows have come they’ve come for us. I know my father would have said they were only in her head, that they weren’t real. But who were we to say what wasn’t real, and how does he know it’s not real. The humans thinks we are only a myth. She seemed so scared, so convinced by what she saw.   
“She is sick Liz, that’s all it is.” Liam sounded like he was whispering.   
“I know, a blood disease. But”  
“No buts Liz, that’s all it is. It gives her false visions.”  
Liam gave me a frown and reached out taking my hand, pulling me towards him, wrapping his arm around my waist. “I feel fear in you. You have nothing to fear, a few days in the room and she will be back to her old self.”   
“Your right” leaning against him, laying my head upon his. “This attack wasn’t like any one she has ever had before.”  
“It will pass. Father says it will pass and so it will.” feeling him smile, which I knew was only for my benefit. Liam felt as scared as I did, everyone did. I thought about what Liam said. She would go back to normal. She was never normal. She had good days, days were you could see a glimpse of the women she used to be. Before we came, that is Liam and I, but they were only glimpses, she would never be Margaret, not Michael’s Margaret. And that was on us.


End file.
